


Fate and Promises

by buzzbuzz34



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Guns, Humanity, The Hunt, The Magnus Archives Femslash Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbuzz34/pseuds/buzzbuzz34
Summary: Basira finally tracks down Daisy after she allowed the Hunt to claim her to drive off Julia and Trevor.  But when it comes time to fulfill her promise and destroy the beast that was once the woman she loved, she can't find the strength to pull the trigger.
Relationships: Basira Hussain/Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: The Magnus Archives Femslash Week 2019.5





	Fate and Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tma femslash week over on tumblr! Today was a Free Day, but I kind of just redid the Humanity prompt and tweaked a fic I'd written a while ago but never posted. 
> 
> Thank you to the mods who set up this event, and to everyone who contributed! It was awesome to see what everyone created for our favorite ladies <3

The thing that was once Daisy Tonner growled at the figure standing at the far end of the alleyway, cornering it. Those two hunters had done a decent chunk of damage to the beast, but they didn’t stand a chance in the end. 

However, the injuries they managed to inflict prevented it from lashing out as Basira stepped toward it, calling out a name it barely recognized as she held so tightly to a pistol that it shook in her grip. Instead, the monster just continued to growl and snap at her as she drew in closer. 

“Daisy? Daisy, it’s me. You know me. It’s okay, you’re safe now. They’re gone.” 

Daisy? Who was Daisy? The word tasted like rotten meat, felt like sagging flesh ripped away underneath its claws. 

“I’m Basira, remember? And you’re Daisy. You’re _my_ Daisy. Please, you have to remember, _please_. We worked together. Do you remember the time when I crashed our police car into a barrier because you got excited about the Archers on the radio, and it startled me? Or the time in the Archives, when you snuck into Elias’ office and left eyeball marbles all over the place? Daisy…”

The growling stopped. These stories… they tasted better. And the person who told them, she…

“Basira?” The thing that was once Daisy asked, her voice barely more than a grunt.

“Yes! That’s me. It’s okay now.”

It rumbled unconvincingly, and drew backwards as this Basira took another step toward it. 

She stopped as she noticed this. “Do you remember our first date? I didn’t realize it was a date at first.” Basira’s voice shook as she tried to keep back tears. “We went to that pub down the street from your flat. The beer always tasted like stale piss, but you loved that place. We drank and danced the night away, and I ended up staying over at your place. And you kissed me goodnight… please tell me you remember this.”

Daisy did. The beast did not. 

“I know I promised you,” Basira said the tears flowed forth. “I promised you that I would kill you. But please don’t make me. Please remember. I can’t lose you, Daisy. I love you.”

The throbbing pulse in her head silenced and the hazy sharpness of her vision faded. 

“Basira?” This time, it was a human voice that called back, human eyes that gazed at the woman she loved. 

“Yes, it’s me. And you’re…”

Daisy Tonner raced toward Basira on shaky legs, charging into her and bawling against her. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” she mumbled into Basira’s shoulder.

“Don’t be. You’re here. I’m here. We’re safe.” 

They held onto each other, sobbing and muttering so many reassurances for a long while, long enough for the blood to stop singing and for Daisy to remember everything. 

Basira pressed a kiss to Daisy’s forehead as they pulled away the slightest amount. 

“I love you,” Daisy whispered. “But back there… I was going to hurt you.”

“You didn’t, though.”

“But I _wanted_ to.”

“It wasn’t you,” Basira insisted. “And you’re back now. You’re fine.”

Daisy’s jaw quivered with anger, fear, and despair, but Basira brushed the tears from her cheeks. 

“We can worry about that later. First, let’s get you home and get you cleaned up.” 

She nodded and allowed Basira to put an arm around her, helping her limp along the streets. Daisy clung to her with every bit of strength she had left. And when she eventually fell asleep from exhaustion while Basira cleaned her myriad wounds, she knew that, for the time being, they were safe. 

Daisy only hoped that if she had to give herself over to the Hunt again, that she would remember the woman she loved and that Basira would still be there, fighting against fate and promises to guide her home.


End file.
